Requiem
by Cheetara
Summary: Akatsuki has won & Sasuke has extracted his bloody vengance. Reeling under the iron fist of Uchiha Madara all that remains of the former Konoha are fragmented rebellions and a whispered name of forgotten hope ...Naruto. -AU- R
1. Prologue

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing. :C

**Requiem**

_Akatsuki has won and Sasuke has extracted his bloody vengeance. Reeling under the iron fist of Uchiha Madara all that remains of the former Konoha are fragmented rebellions and a whispered name of forgotten hope… Naruto. (AU)_

**Prologue**

"What was the world like before the Cleansing?"

It was surprising really, how just one question was capable of making years of carefully cultivated self control crumble. He had not even known when his body moved of its own account, of how his hand rose to silence the impertinent query or of how worry shone in his dark eyes.

"That is a very _interesting_ question."

He froze, feeling the deep honeyed voice sweep over him like an oppressive miasma.

"Was it not Hajime _sensei_?"

He consciously repressed the shudder which crept up his spine as well as the bitter taste that suddenly flooded his mouth.

"It is an honor." His voice was neutral, as was befitting that of a teacher of the Academy as he turned to bow at the man who stood framed at the doorway. "High Lord."

The High Lord swept forward, his dark cloak trailing after him, single red eye resting on the cropped head of the child who had posed that unnatural query.

"Come here Child." Long white fingers beckoned the child forward as he settled himself on a chair. "And tell me your name."

The boy stumbled forward, fear and curiosity battling for dominance in his gray orbs.

"A… Atushi, my Lord."

"Don't be afraid, Atushi." The High Lord hoisted the child over his knee, his voice gentle. "And let me tell you a story."

Hajime stepped back, coming to stand at a respectful distance from the High Lord, schooling his features into indifference.

"The world wasn't always like this." The High Lord's voice was warm, like the gentle summer breeze. He now commanded the undivided attention of the entire class of future genins, eager eyes fixed on his scarred face. "It was a time of Chaos. The world stood divided, full of war and hate, a melting pot of a thousand ideas clashing with each other."

He paused letting his gaze travel over the children, the three tomoe in his eye spinning.

"I dreamt of peace and of unifying the world. Naturally..."

No matter how many times he heard it Hajime found the story as mesmerizing as the first time he heard it, many years ago.

"I was met with stiff opposition. To find peace, I had to make war."

The High Lord continued; white hand drawing soothing circles in Atushi's closely cropped hair.

"The greatest threat came in the form of the Demon of Chaos, He who not even _I_ could tame. For a while it appeared almost as if he and his infernal band of Demons would crush my dream … But it that dark hour, a great Hero was born. He defeated the Demon of Chaos and brought peace to the lands. With the defeat of the Demon the morale of his troops were gone. Like whipped dogs they fled to the recesses of the Netherworld from where they had come. That, children, is what we now call the _Cleansing_."

There was an infinitesimal pause before the High Lord sighed again, his hands traveling down from the boy's skull to rest on his shoulders.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity Atushi?"

Atushi nodded vigorously.

"Do you know what _curiosity_ breeds young one?" The thin lips curved upwards. "Curiosity breeds _ideas_ and ideas breed... _Chaos_." There was a dull crack and Hajime tried not to flinch. "We cannot have the world descending into Chaos yet again, now can we?" He got up letting the limp body slip from his lap and lie crumpled at his feet. "Any _more_ questions?"

Only Silence answered him.

"Good." The smile deepened. "You will do well to remember the moral of this story... Children."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 1

_She was exhausted. Her sensei was in one of her __**moods **__and that made today's training almost a nightmare, almost. She stifled a yawn, summoning a wan smile to her split lips, lifting a leaden arm to wave at a casual acquaintance. _

_Around her the village was just stirring awake and there were times she envied them. She had been getting up before the first cock crowed for years now, still, the lure of sleeping in was not something she had been able to let go. But fortunately she had been able to master falling asleep at odd hours, a very important skill for somebody in her profession. _

_Her weary legs took her past her childhood rival's family flower shop and she cursed herself for taking this route. Instinctively her hand went up to her head in a desperate attempt to pat her frizzy hair into some semblance of order. The last thing she wanted was to be caught tired, dirty and smelling by her ever graceful rival. Fortunately, the shutters of the tiny shop were still down and she was able to negotiate the rest of the stretch without further mishap. _

_It wasn't until she had rounded the corner and was safely out of sight that she allowed the deep breath she had been holding in to escape her. _

'_That was close.'_

_She lifted a hand to push away the damp locks that stuck to her forehead, allowing a small smile to grace her lips as a familiar smell tickled her noses. Her legs moved on their own account and very soon she stood in front of the familiar shop, the delicate aroma teasing her senses._

_Raising a hand she pushed aside the flaps and stepped inside, not quite surprised at the sight that greeted her. _

_He was sitting on one of the high stools that lined the wooden counter devouring the scalding noodles with a speed and skill that only he possessed. At the sound of her feet he looked up, the chopstick pausing midway. _

_He smiled, blue eyes crinkling into crescent half moons. _

"_So you finally decided to take up my offer for a date." She could feel a vein in her head twitch at the first words that escaped his mouth. "Eh… Sakura Chan?"_

Jade eyes snapped open, for a moment staring sightlessly at the ceiling and a trembling hand rose to push back the damp locks from her forehead.

"Mmmm." Calloused hands circled her waist and she consciously squashed the urge to grab a kunai. "You are up already."

She had almost forgotten about her flavor of the week.

The hands that held her tightened and she could feel him trace the outline of her jaw, placing soft butterfly kisses along the way, nibbling at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace, letting her soft lips meet his in a heated kiss.

His hair was too short, too flaxen and his scarred skin too pale.

Yet in the filtered sunlight that crept in through the shuttered windows, she could pretend. In the throes of passion and the whisper of skin against skin she could almost think that his hair was a rough shimmering gold and his white arms were tanned brown and the chafed lips that touched hers would curve into a smile.

'_You __**do**__ love me Sakura Chan!'_

Afterwards, tangled in the sheets, boneless and tired, she lay staring at the ceiling. His hair was still too short, too flaxen, his scarred skin still too pale.

"I am going to take a bath."

Icy eyes turned towards her.

"Want me to join you?"

She sat up, momentarily silent, before swinging her legs on to the cold floor. Even his eyes were all wrong.

"No."

"Aww." He pouted. "Don't you love me Sakura Chan?"

She paused, white hands resting on the bathroom door, lips curved upwards in the shadow of a smile.

"No."

She had almost forgotten his name too.

The water was scalding hot as it raced down her skin. She took a loofah and scrubbed her skin, watching with a listless eye as the water gurgled over the tiled floor towards the drain.

"_I never go back on my promises. That is my way of the ninja."_

"_But …" She grabbed his hand desperately, a thousand words dying at her throat. "Be …careful."_

"_I'll come back. Ok." His face spilt into a damnable grin. "Believe it!"_

She wiped her face, staring at the pale reflection in the mirror.

'_Liar.'_ Carefully she pulled her hair back, outlining her jade eyes with kohl, painting the drooping curves of her mouth red. _'Fool.'_

Her tunic was orange, clashing horribly with her pink hair, making her look like some hideous poisonous flower, her jade eyes abnormally bright on her pale face.

'_I don't believe you.'_

The smell of fried eggs teased her senses when she exited the bathroom.

'_Not any more.'_

"I took the liberty of starting breakfast."

"Mmmm… that smells nice." Sakura moved to the windows, throwing open the shutters. The morning sunlight almost blinded her. His taste in food was all wrong. "You are a man of many _talents _Gi Kou."

He smiled roguishly.

"You flatter me Sakura Chan."

"Do I?" Sakura tried not to wince as she sat on the low seat by the window, crossing one leg over the other. She really had to stop these useless comparisons. "When are you leaving Hunter?"

His hand stilled for an infinitesimal second, the slight inflection barely noticeable but glaringly evident to her practiced eye.

"Don't look so surprised sweetheart." She said idly, absentmindedly twirling a silky lock between her fingers. "You forget; I do all the medicals."

He dumped the eggs on a plate.

"How would you like your toast Sakura chan?"

Her lips curved upwards.

"With butter, please."

He bowed with a flourish.

"As you wish; my Lady."

She leaned back, watching him move in the kitchen, letting herself be momentarily lulled by the tinkle of the utensils.

"There." He deposited a plate in front of her. "Breakfast is served."

"Thank you." She picked up the offered plate, taking a delicate bite from the toast.

He settled in one of the chairs negligently scattered throughout the room, observing her over the rim of his steaming cup.

"I will be gone for almost over a week." An eyebrow arched audaciously. "Will you miss me Sakura Chan?"

"No." Sakura lowered the plate. "If you are heading out to the Wastelands, it is highly unlikely that you will return."

She elicited a small amount of pleasure in watching his hands shake a little and the smug smile on his face disappear.

"I have been asked to be present to ensure that another trained Hunter is not lost due to the General's rather unorthodox testing methods."

He lowered the cup.

"I see."

"Do you?" She purred, leaning back again. "By the way don't eat breakfast, you might throw up."

"You must be … joking."

She shrugged, letting him arrive to his own conclusions. She yawned, stretching languorously, before crawling over the table to whisper in his ear.

"I have a _gift_ for you."

Under her fingers she could feel his pulse quicken.

"Indeed." His voice sounded husky.

She straightened, lips parted in a Cheshire cat-like smile as she drew out a small vial from within the folds of her dress.

"It's poison." She explained. "A brand new concoction."

"Oh." He turned the vial over between his fingers.

"Use it wisely." She headed towards the door. "I will leave first. I am sure you can show yourself out."

"What?" His eyes were still on the vial. "Yes, of course."

"Hmm." Her hands rested on the panels, the shadow of a smile yet again touching her lips. "Be careful when you fight the General. You have golden hair and blue eyes. He just might _enjoy_ killing you."

OoOoOoOoO

"Sir."

Juugo looked up from the mountain of paperwork he was buried under, his pen stilling midway, an orange eyebrow raised in mute enquiry.

His chief aide adjusted his glasses, a compulsive trait, Juugo had noticed, which seemed to creep into his behavior whenever he was nervous.

"She is here."

His tone however, was as usual, effectively colorless.

"Ah." He lowered the pen, mouth pursing in a thin line. "Please send her in Hideki."

Hideki bowed.

"Very well Sir."

The door closed after him.

Juugo massaged the bridge of his nose, suddenly tired, hating the glowing sunlight that flooded his spacious office through its large open windows and the wind that brought in its wake the scent of some unnamed blossom. It was at times like this that he pined for darkness and the damp musty air of his self imposed confinements.

"Sir."

Juugo looked up, summoning a smile to his lips that did not quite touch his eyes, as they rested on the woman who stood by the door.

"Reika."

She was dressed, as was her style, simply and with unerring taste, somehow managing to make the standard issue vest look like a fashion accessory over her muted gray ensemble, her hair coiled into a neat chignon at the base of her neck, the kunai hostler strapped to her shapely thigh.

"Come in."

She glided in, her steel shod boots barely making a sound as they touched the granite floor, standing lean and erect in front of him, her face an inscrutable mask.

"Good Morning, Sir."

Juugo squashed a sigh. It had been infinitely easier to deal with the Raikage's rampaging fists.

"Good Morning Reika." He conjured another smile, allowing the crow's feet at the corner of his tired eyes to crinkle a little, waving a negligent hand towards the chair placed on the opposite side of the ebony table. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." She nodded, stiffly settling into the offered seat. "Sir." The honorific was added later, almost as if in an afterthought.

"Here." He pushed a manila envelope towards her. "I have fast tracked the process." There was something distasteful in his mouth. "You can …collect Atushi by today afternoon."

He could see that her fingers shook a little as she undid the clasps and pulled out the papers from within.

"Contrary to what we would like the people of Taiki to believe, the war is still on." His tongue felt oddly heavy and it was difficult to form the words. "And sometimes, in our unawares, it creeps into our home."

Her head jerked up, for a while their eyes met and he forced himself to hold her gaze, fighting down the sensation which, rose like a bitter gorge in his mouth.

'_And surely you understand that not all battles are fought with kunais.' _He continued; his voice carefully devoid of emotion. "It is unfortunate but in a war, there are always casualties."

A vein in her neck fluttered like the wings of a caged bird, the edges of her bloodless lips trembled and her silver gray eyes shimmered with some unspoken emotion and in the unforgiving light of day her face suddenly appeared haggard and gaunt.

"I know."

She lowered her eyes, returning to scanning the documents spread before her once more and at that instant Juugo realized that she did indeed _know._

The sliver of a bitter smile graced his lips for a bare instant.

Reika's rise amongst the ranks of the Taiki ninja had been as a reconnaissance expert and now, she had no equal in that field. But more than that, she was a _mother._ It was only natural that she would see right through all those convoluted technical gibberish spun on glossy paper.

Reika's intelligence was commendable and at many times rather _useful_, however, in a _situation_ like this it could pose a grave _problem._

"Thank you Sir." Her tone was neutral, white fingers carefully tucked the papers inside and refastened the clip, smoothing out the creases of the yellow cover. "The funeral is tomorrow." He could feel her mask cracking. Whatever control she had summoned to walk in here, impeccably dressed and indifferent was slipping from her grasp like flowing water. "I…"

"I will have your roster cleared for tomorrow."

_A ninja must show no emotion_: It was the maxim that the Elite of Taiki lived by. Still, her control disturbed him. As did her excruciatingly polite behavior.

"Take the day off."

Her head jerked up once more, her eyes oddly intense.

"And don't say thank you again. Please."

There was a slight upward tilt to her mouth and she acknowledged his words with the barest inclination of her head.

"Before I take my leave Sir, I have a request to make." She pushed a lean envelope towards him. "I know I should have forwarded this through the proper channels but that would take a lot of time."

He noticed that she was in command once again, implacable and unreadable, clear eyes watching him as he scanned the contents of the envelope. One would think that years spent as Orochimaru's lab rat would make him immune to such scrutiny.

"You want to be transferred to the Front?"

Well, at least he had mastered hiding his discomfort.

"Yes Sir." She nodded; her expression somber.

'_Is that so?'_

She was so transparent to him now. He rested his chin on the knuckles of his hand, hooded eyes brooding. Life was all about choices, his lips curved upwards into a slow smile. But once you have made the choices, you stick with them.

'_Only fools delve in what ifs.' _There was a glimmer at the edge of his upturned mouth. "I cannot grant your request."

"With due respect Sir." Her precarious grasp on her emotions was slipping again; she was desperately grappling at the crumbling frontiers of her world. "I believe that a person of my skills could be …useful at the Front."

He leaned forward.

"Do you need to _see_ war to reaffirm your belief if this _peace_ is worth the trouble?" The words came slowly, deliberately. "Believe me. _Any_ kind of peace is _always_ worth the trouble." His lips curled backwards, the sunlight glinted on his exposed canines. "Even _this._"

"I understand Sir."

The quiver in Reika's voice was barely perceptible. A few droplets of sweat rested on her pale forehead like shimmering dewdrops. He cocked his head a little to the side, his smile deepening.

"I am glad." He leaned back, crossing his fingers. She had not understood at all. Nor has he expected her to understand. This was _indeed _a _problem. _"However, I _could_ give you a mission, _if_ you are interested."

"I will take the mission Sir."

The answer had come as quickly as he had expected.

"In that case." He pulled out a blue file from the stack beside him. "You will find this interesting." He handed the file to her. "Look over the mission details."

She accepted the offered file.

"We believe that there is a conduit that transmits information between certain elements in Taiki and the rebellion." Shadowed eyes followed the movements of her eyes as she studied the file. "You job is to find and neutralize the focal points of this conduit."

She nodded tersely, closing the file.

"Hideki will feed the remaining details and formulate an alias for you…" He shrugged. "You know; the usual." He inclined his head in polite dismissal. "You may leave now."

She got up, the chair making an odd scraping noise on the floor as she pushed it back.

"And try not to get too suicidal Reika; it is not easy to find a ninja of your capability." He returned his attention to the documents scattered on the desk. "Take care and good luck."

"Thank you Sir." She bowed. "I think I will need it." The door closed behind her with a soft click.

For a while Juugo stared sightlessly at the ornate panels of the door, twirling the pen between his long fingers. Intelligence was _such_ a mixed blessing. This time he let the heavy sigh escape the confines of his chest.

"Raven."

His voice was barely more than a whisper, carried away on the wings of the passing wind. Almost instantaneously the warmth of his sunlit room seemed to recede and he had to consciously squash the urge to grasp the cold hilt of his kunai.

"Juugo-sama."

Raven stood somewhere behind him, the distorted reflection of the smiling Oni mask stared at him from the polished surface of the black coffee mug resting on the table in front of him.

"You have a mission." His voice remained at its lower octave; the pen he held between his fingers broke with a snap. "And remember, I don't want any kind of negative publicity."

"As you wish." Raven's voice reminded him of the earth, warm and moist and out of place. "Juugo-sama."

The breath of a cold wind kissed his neck and the muted rays of the sun seemed to glow yet again.

Juugo frowned, burrowing his hands into his unkept hair. For a while, he stayed thus, eyes closed.

"Hideki."

His shout was abrupt.

The door opened slightly and Hideki's head popped into through the narrow crack. He waved the empty coffee cup.

"I know this is a pain." He said sheepishly. "But can you please get me some more coffee."

Hideki sighed, opening the door and moving forward.

"Very well." He picked the cup up. "But might I remind you sir, this is you thirteenth cup since morning."

"Just one more." He scratched the back of his head. "Please."

"And Sir, you have an appointment with the General at nine." Hideki did not look very pleased but he picked up the coffee mug nevertheless. "Shall I arrange some breakfast for you as well?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Juugo swore softly. "Thank you for reminding me. And yes please, get me something to eat. No, wait." He raised a hand. "Do I have anybody else who I am scheduled to meet right now?"

"No Sir. Not at the moment."

"Ah." His brow creased in thought. "I'll be going out for a while, you'll hold off whatever comes along till I return, right?"

"I'll try Sir."

"You are a life saver Hideki." He hauled himself out of the chair, stretching to ease his cramped limbs. "One of these days, I am going to give you a day off." He was gone in a flurry of leaves.

One of Hideki's dark eyebrows arched upwards and for a moment he stared at the spot where his superior had stood just a moment ago. Then a slow smile quivered at the edges of his thin lips and his voice was faintly sarcastic.

"I am _sure_ you will, Sir."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Under his bare feet the shifting waters of the tiny stream moved like murmuring velvet, curling like a silver thread through the wide grassland and the shy morning breeze gently caressed his pale cheeks, passing her cold fingers through his dark locks and over his sculpted body. He stood very still, like some primordial God, long fingers deceptively lax around the ornate hilt of his sword, hooded eyes resting on some invisible point beyond where the turquoise heavens kissed the quivering emerald tips of the endless greenery that stretched around him.

He took a deep breath, deliberately soothing his breathing to a slow rhythm, the rise and fall of his bare chest barely perceptible. Red bled into his iris and a triad of tomoe swirled into view under the absurdly long lashes. Around him time seemed to slow down till he could discern the barest flutter in the colored wings of the butterflies which, hovered over the tiny flowers scattered throughout the field.

The muscles in his body coiled, stretched taut like a beast of prey. He moved swiftly, graceful and light footed like the big cat he so resembled and for a moment the naked edge of his blade glinted wickedly in the sun before the metallic clang of steel kissing steel echoed through the glen.

"You are late Juugo."

His voice was non committal, the blade resting a bare inch from Juugo's exposed throat, the sharp edge of the kunai in Juugo's hand stopping its forward progress.

"_I got lost in the path of life." Apathetic eyes crinkled up into crescent half moon and somewhere behind that dark mask was an embarrassed smile, or something that resembled it at least. "While I was trying to rescue an old lady and a kitten stuck on a tree and then we got attacked by a group of ruthless assassins…" _

"My apologies Sasuke." Juugo did not sound very sorry for his tardiness. "I had to get some breakfast."

"_You." Blue eyes flashed and a chubby finger rose in accusation. "__**Liar.**__"_

"Hnn." Sasuke retracted the blade and returned it to its sheath where it rested for the moment, harmless. "Whatever."

"I took the liberty of bringing you some food." Juugo held out a small packet. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

An eyebrow rose in mute enquiry, he accepted the packet from Juugo's outstretched hands.

"We have lost contact with teams eleven, two and one." He noticed that the dark circles under Juugo's s eye seemed more pronounced somehow. "That makes a total of five teams lost in the Wastelands."

"Wastelands…" Sasuke repeated the phrase thoughtfully, gently removing the cover of the box. "Such a fanciful name for the Suna border…" He ran a discerning eye over the contents before selecting a slice of tomato. "You've got a lead on the mole in Taiki?"

"Yes, that and …" Juugo paused, almost as if searching for words. "Somebody is mobilizing the rebels in Kiri."

"Hnn." Sasuke bit into the tomato. "Anybody I know?"

"Well, actually, you do. It's Sai."

"_Sasuke kun." Full lips curved upwards into the shadow of a smile, an emotion that was not reflected in the obsidian eyes, unnaturally bright on the ivory skin. "I trust you are well." _

_He never appreciated inane conversation, especially in the middle of a battle. But apparently Sai had other ideas. _

"_Naruto is …disturbed." They danced around each other, the gleaming blades occasionally meeting in a fleeting kiss, raising a thousand sparks. "But sometimes, I can make him smile." The words were spoken casually, almost as if he were commenting on the weather. _

_His lips curled back into a snarl, concentrating his chakra at the base of his throat, fingers moving like lightning as a series of seals flowed from their tips. _

"_Fire release." There was that burning sensation in his oral cavity which preceded his fire techniques. "Roaring Flame Sphere."_

_Like the breath of a sleeping dragon white hot flames erupted from his mouth shooting like a meteor at his dark haired opponent, searing the landscape in its onward rush before exploding like a dormant volcano._

_He crouched on the grass, letting the hot air pass over his head, uncaring of the heat that singed his skin. Shadowed red eyes surveyed the landscape and for the briefest moment he allowed the touch of a smile anoint his harsh lips. _

_He could detect no movement in the brown haze that now hung over the scarred grounds like fine morning mist. _

"_Do you want to know about my new project Sasuke kun?"_

_His eyes widened imperceptibly, snapping to the thing that hovered overhead, large monochromatic wings balanced on the passing wind. Sai sat perched on its arched neck, that ridiculously irritating smile firmly in place on the signed skin. _

"_It amuses me." There was something else in his smile now. "To replace you."_

"He is as slippery as an eel." His head jerked up, acutely aware of the frustration in Juugo's voice. "Sometimes it appears almost as if he does not exist." A bitter chuckle escaped him. "Of course that is what is to be expected from an n ex-ROOT operative. He has had a lot of experience at not existing."

"Hnn." Sasuke selected another slice of tomato, turning over the juicy vegetable between his long digits, before sinking his pearly white teeth into it. "_Delicious._"

"Sasuke." Juugo's words came hesitatingly, almost as if he was having trouble in forming the sentences. "Perhaps it is time for you to become more involved in the _functioning _of Taiki."

Silence descended on them, thick and uncomfortable like the winter fog and for that endless moment cold ruby eyes met and held the gaze of tired amber orbs.

"Some of the _policies_ adopted by Taiki…" Juugo seemed to be weighing each word he uttered, almost as if he was walking on thin ice. "Have antagonized both people here and in our allied nations." He ran a weary hand through his hair. "Sai is merely fostering those tiny cracks in our walls."

"Juugo." Sasuke yawned, stretching languorously. "You are being tiresome."

"Of that I am aware." Juugo continued stubbornly and with a disregard for life and limb which qualified him as the General's chief aide in the first place. "But you _are_ the _General._ You have the looks, the strength and the _charisma_ to turn this thing around. All you have to do is …"

"Juugo." Sasuke's voice, colder than the northern wind stopped him midway and all of a sudden the air seemed heavy like a poisonous miasma. "Do you _presume_ to advice _me_?"

"_What's your problem?" A stubborn chin rose defiantly, arms crossed, golden brows knit into a frown. "That stick up your ass need changing?" _

"No." Juugo's voice was stiff, droplets of sweat glistened like dewdrops on his forehead.

"Sasuke."

"Hnn." The edges of the stern lips curved up slightly and yet the suffocating aura showed no sign of abating. "Then let us head back. I believe a Hunter is eagerly awaiting my _appraisal_."

He turned to leave.

"_Oi teme! I ain't done speaking to you!"_

"Very well Sasuke."

Juugo's footsteps followed his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

… _In the end only He remained, the Great Demon of Chaos. Around him the ground heaved and churned, raising a thousand claws that almost tore the dark heavens asunder. Slowly his lips curled back into a smile, his fangs glinting in the almost non-existent light. He lifted his hand and summoned the seven winds of the Apocalypse to his aid …_

"What are you doing?"

"Asiru chan." Gi Kou lifted his head, icy eyes crinkling into a smile. Long fingers closed the book shut. "Aren't you looking gorgeous today?"

A golden brow rose in mild hauteur but the pink lips curved into a smile.

"Don't think that flattery will make me reduce you tab." Her voice was admonishing as she deposited his breakfast on the chipped table in front of him. "And aren't you a little old for reading a child's tale?"

Gi Kou spared the worn cover of the book the briefest glance.

"I am never too old for a good story."

She laughed; a lovely tinkling sound.

"No one is too old for a good story." The empty tray now rested in the crook of her hands. "And don't run away before I hand you your bill."

"Aww. You wound me Arisu Chan."

"Good."

She was gone with a rustle of fabric, her thick braid swinging behind her.

Gi Kou rested his chin on his knuckles, thoughtful eyes resting on the book he had been perusing.

'_Child's tale.'_ He raised the steaming cup of coffee to his lips, sipping into the bitter brew. _'Let's just say that I am viewing this child's tale from a whole new perspective.'_

The golden chariot of the sun had climbed higher into the sky and the infant dawn showed every sign of transforming into adolescent dawn. People were trickling into Arisu's little establishment and soon all the worn out tables would be occupied. He liked this time the best, when Taiki had yet to shake off the lethargy of a good night's sleep. Time like these was…peaceful.

"_I presume that you are conversant with the name Subaku no Gaara."_

"_Yes Juugo sama." He kept his voice neutral. 'Who isn't?'_

"_Hmm." Amber eyes rested on his face for a moment and he had the uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized under a microscope. "Look at this Hunter." Calloused fingers rested on a point in the map spread in front of him. "This is the Wastelands."_

_He could feel a shiver of anticipation race up his spine and for a moment he could not trust himself to speak. Fortunately Juugo was not expecting him to speak either. _

"_It used be recognized as the border between River Country and Suna." _

_He had spent years meticulously developing his neutral expression, taking care to keep his eyes unreadable and indifferent in every situation. Even though Juugo's words had startled him, he had hoped that his mask would hold but the slight quiver at the end of Juugo's stern lips betrayed the fact that perhaps his control was not as good as he thought it was. _

"_Just because we do not want to acknowledge a country's existence doesn't mean that the country doesn't exist." Juugo voice however; betrayed nothing. It was almost as if he had not done anything out of the ordinary. It was almost as if he broke Taiki's unwritten rule every other day. "Besides, calling the area the Wastelands makes it appear more dangerous that it already is."_

"_I see." His throat felt dry, the palms of his hand seemed clammy. "Sir." _

"_You look…uncomfortable Hunter." Juugo sounded amused. "Did I upset you?"_

_That Taiki was born from a storm of fire and blood was perhaps her worst kept secret. In many ways she was like an ungrateful child denying the very cause of her creation. She stood tall and proud with her spiraling towers, her sculpted gardens and neat cobbled paths bustling with life, all order and peace yet, within the confines of her gray walls not even the passing wind dared whisper of the circumstances that birthed her. _

_But apparently Juugo did. _

"_No." Perhaps this was a test and if it was then he could not allow his nerves to fail. "Sir."_

"_Indeed." The amusement in Juugo's eyes deepened, his fingers tapped the serrated line that defined the wastelands once more. "Taking teams eleven, two and one, we have lost seven teams of Hunters in that area alone." He was utterly serious now. "For the first time in fifteen years our very presence in that area has been threatened. It would appear that Subaku no Gaara has taken it upon himself to break our defense in that area." He chuckled. "In some cultures, it is called a Vendetta." _

_He nodded stiffly, not trusting himself to speak._

"_Your record so far is impeccable and I think that I can trust you to work with discretion." Juugo's eyes rested on his face yet again and he tired not to quail under his gaze. "And that means you must not take any unnecessary risks."_

"_I understand Sir."_

"_Very well then, before I officially hand you mission details there is still one thing left to be done." Juugo pushed a scrap of paper towards him. "The General wishes to see for himself whether you are up to the mark."_

_This time he failed to hide his startled expression. _

"_Area 51. 10 am." Juugo repeated the instructions scrawled on the paper. "Now get going. You've a lot of training to do if are to meet up with the General's rather exacting standards."_

"And here's your bill."

Gi Kou's head jerked up and he summoned a smile to his face before his eyes alighted on the yellowing paper.

"Arisu Chan." His eyes widened in horrified wonder. "This can't be _my_ bill."

Arisu cocked her head to a side, her brown eyes twinkling, a smile wavering on the edge of her lips.

"Yes unfortunately, that _is_ your bill. Let this serve as a warning to you."

"Arisu Chan." He whined piteously, pouting. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Don't use that tone with me Sir." Asiru did not appear to be affected by his pitiful state and she wagged a slim finger in warning. "I am made of harder stuff."

Gi Kou sighed dramatically, fishing into the pockets of his vest to pull out a wallet.

"Alas." He placed small amount of money on the table. "Now I am destitute."

"Poor you." Arisu did not sound very sympathetic. She collected the money and the soiled dishes. "I'll bring you some more coffee to help you tide over these dire circumstances." She chuckled at his stricken expression. "Don't worry. It's on the house."

"You are an _angel_ Arisu chan."

Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed, announcing the passing of another hour. Gi Kou's brow knitted into a frown as he glanced at the clock resting on the mantle piece.

"I've got to run Arisu chan." He pushed back the chair. "But don't think that I'll pass up on that free food." He collected his items, scattered over the table hastily stuffing them into the side bag he carried. "Just remember you owe me."

Asiru rolled her eyes tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Take care Kou san."

"Don't worry Arisu Chan." He paused at the narrow door of her establishment, lips morphing into a lop-sided smile, favoring her with a cheery wave. "I intend to."

The sun was warm on his face when he stepped into the road, his senses lulled by the whisper of a thousand blossoms that lined the paths of Taiki, spilling over from their marble vases onto the cobbled stones. Around him life flowed like water, slipping off his self like dewdrops on a lotus leaf.

'_Area 51.' _He repeated, fist curling over the crumpled paper resting deep within his pocket. '_10 am.'_ He studied the sky for the briefest instant. _'Well there is still some time.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review! _**Please…. **_

Keep Reading!


	3. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

* * *

Chapter 2

She was like most of the locals extremely underfed, the threadbare kimono hanging on her thin frame. However, she was very young and her face framed in by the soft brown curls was yet to be ravaged by the hardships she faced. Her eyes, large purple bruises on her pale face reminded him of a frightened doe.

'_Fresh meat.'_

He allowed his eye to travel over her form, raking over the swell of her bosom and the flare of her hips, a slow smile wavering over his scarred lips as she shrunk in front of his gaze, her fingers curling into a fist so tight that her knuckles appeared white. He held up four fingers.

"But Captain." The woman who accompanied her sounded desperate, almost hysterical. "She is clean, untouched." She wrung her bony digits. "Please consider."

He shook his head.

"Four." He repeated. "Take it or leave it."

It was a while before the woman spoke again. For a while she stood still, her graying head bowed, sightless eyes fixed on the dusty path and when she finally spoke her voice was so low that he had to strain his ears to catch her words.

"Very well Captain."

"No." The desperate plea seemed to be torn from the girl's throat, her fingers curling around the woman's arm. "Please mama." Her voice had a soft husky feel to it and he felt that he would enjoy teaching her to sing in quite _another_ tone. He was convinced that it would be a most _fruitful_ session.

The woman wrenched her hand free, counting the coins he placed in her palm. He stood still, crossing his arm over his chest, careful to keep his expression neutral.

"Mama."

The woman favored him with a jerky nod before scurrying off into the gathering darkness.

"Mama."

Her voice was but a tremulous whisper, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, her palms clasped to her chest in some mute supplication.

"You are being tiresome." His hands snaked around her waist abruptly pulling her into his arms, plundering her lips with reckless abandon, unmindful of her struggle to break free. Then just as suddenly he released her; his palm meeting her cheek with a sharp crack. She stumbled back holding her reddening cheek.

"First lesson." His voice was smooth, his lips curved into the shadow of a smile. "When I kiss you, co-operate."

Her eyes were wide and he could almost taste the fear and the repulsion that rolled of her self. The glimmer on his lips deepened.

"Do you understand?"

Her nod was almost imperceptible.

"Hnn."

He pulled her to him again, his fingers curling around her arm in an almost bruising hold, lowering his lips to hers. This time she did not resist him, even though her body trembled in his arms and he realized that she was fighting the urge to bolt, shamed at the unwilling moan he drew from her.

"You are a most excellent student." Her bloodless cheeks flushed a dull red but she made no move to extricate herself from his hold. "I can see that we shall deal most excellently together."

Her curves were soft and warm against his body and the taste of her lips still tingled on his own. It reminded him of one of the many reasons that made his stay in this God forsaken little place rewarding.

"It is my day off." He swept her along the narrow winding streets towards the barracks, through the skeletal houses that grinned at them in the failing light, the gravel crunching under his steel shod sandals. "So let us make the best of this time, neh?"

He was aware of the eyes that followed him, hiding behind the overlarge straw hats and the corners of the alleyways, peering through the shuttered windows, afraid to meet his eyes lest he read the fear, the hate and the hopelessness in them. They had lingered like shadows in the background when the woman had first approached him and still remained when he had finally secured his prey.

His teeth bared into a sardonic laugh, soft and harsh. Those assholes behind the high walls of Taiki would have one believe that that war was over but here in Two Rivers, perched on the edge of the Sinking Swamps of Kiri, one came face to face with the naked truth.

Here, the war was still on.

His grip on her arm tightened.

Kiri was a treacherous and vicious land, entangled in a mesh of jungles, rivers and swamps, a veritable labyrinth to one unfamiliar with her whims. Her salty ground yielded little harvest and the trade between outposts had been reduced to a mere trickle with even the price of bread being weighed in gold. He was not unaware of the resentment that festered in the heart of Kiri but he knew that sooner or later their need for survival would override their scruples, sooner or later they would succumb to their hunger, clawing over the flesh of their own, selling their very souls for a few pieces of that wonderful metal that only they, the soldiers of the New Order could provide. After all, this was not the first time that such an offer had been made to him and he knew that this would not be the last.

After all, the age of Heroes was dead.

Night had descended by the time he had passed across the low wall that demarcated the barracks from the rest of the settlement and the lampposts had flickered to life like one eyed sentinels. The green fog that crept up from the sinking swamp curled around the dark buildings, placing wet kisses on the nape of his neck.

"You found yourself a good looking one this time." He did not bother to acknowledge the drunken shout. "Eh, Captain Chien?"

Two Rivers was sufficiently far away from the gleaming ramparts of Taiki for the rules that bound them to come loose as long as they kept the rebels in check. Still, there were times when Chien wished that Ru would display a little more economy with his sake.

"Pass her my way sometime."

He favored Ru with a lopsided smile, largely choosing to ignore the ribald laughter and the advice that followed him. He quickened his pace, moving through the ramshackle buildings, eager to reach the tiny lodging that was his, a small privilege of his position, sparing a brief nod for the men who stood in the corners laughing over their cards or lounging on the wooden walls. There were those who would say that the place too relaxed for a military outpost. But then infiltrating a Roughneck's hold was always easy. Getting out now …

The smile on his face turned savage as pushed the door to his quarters open. He had enjoyed killing those rebels, stringing them up like fat catfish under the fisherman's hook in the market place. He kicked the door close behind him, flicking on the light with his free hand.

"So."

He pushed her into the wall, nibbling at the base of her neck.

"What is your name?"

For some reason her eyes looked different and suddenly all his senses screamed him to be wary.

'_What the…'_

There was an almost infinitesimal displacement in the air, unnoticed by all but the trained ninja, that subtle shift that takes place before a jutsu is commenced. He let her go like he was burned, horrified at the slimy hands that crept up his legs pulling him into their amorphous embrace.

'_When did…? How did…?"_

The tar closed in around him like a mobile coffin, trapping his finger and clawing over his mouth like a foul smelling gag, holding him immobile, unable to do even the simplest of replacement jutsus.

She stood over him, her kimono slipping off one bare shoulder, the smile in her eyes reminding him of a predator.

'_Damn it!'_

He struggled ineffectually, the soft earth muffling his struggle, tightening around his throat like an iron band. Spots danced in front of his eyes and the world seemed to waver in and out of focus.

'_Fuck…'_

She knelt at his side.

"You should know." Her voice sounded deeper, masculine. "The demon of chaos had a brother." His eyes widened watching with a kind of sick fascination as the delicate chin morphed into a rugged jaw and her purple orbs dissolved into a deep chocolate. "And he taught his brother many things. But the first thing he taught his brother was this." Sensual lips parted into a smile showing even white teeth. "The Oiroke no jutsu." There was a flash of steel. "And my name is Sarutobi Konohamaru."

His world exploded in a plethora of pain and then came blessed darkness.

OoOoOoO

For a while Konohamaru did not move, dispassionate orbs watching the still body before bending over and wrenching the kunai free from where he had buried it into the base of Chien's skull. He took a while to clean the weapon methodically, watching as the dull light danced on the sharp edges.

Then with deliberate haste he ripped the hem of his grimy kimono laying it on the ground, the subtle movement of his fingers activating the seals intricately hidden in the flowered pattern. There was a small poof and a tiny black and white ink mouse crawled to him raising an inquisitive snout.

"Tell him." His tone was harsh, clipped. "Phase I is complete. Proceeding to Phase II."

OoOoOoOoO

Seichi adjusted his glasses, gray eyes passing over the fading sign that hung over the narrow doorway.

'_Arisu's Café.'_

Neatly tucked into one of Taiki's numerous alleyways, this nondescript establishment enjoyed the patronage of many of her residents; himself included. When he pushed aside the flowered curtain and stepped inside the dimly lit shop, the subtle aroma that wafted teased his senses reminded him of one of the many reasons he kept returning to this place.

"Sorry Sir." The soft voice, coming from within the kitchen located at the back of the shop reminded him of the other reason. "But we have stopped serving breakfast."

The owner of the voice came into view, wiping her wet hands on the hem of her apron as she moved towards him. "And I am afraid that lunch will not be ready before twelve." Even as the glimmer of recognition sprung into her eyes the smile on her lips wavered and disappeared. "Oh sensei!" Her lips pursed into a thin line. "This is about Yuudai, isn't it? Honestly will that boy never learn? What has he done _this_ time?"

Even though he had expected this reaction, he couldn't stop the small quiver that disturbed the gravity of his mouth. After all, he _had_ visited Arisu's shop many times and some of these visits had not been to soothe the craving of his taste-buds. Because other than being a connoisseur of fine food, he also had the dubious honor of being the homeroom teacher of her son and Yuudai _was,_ without doubt one of his more …_ inspired_ charges.

"Calm down." He kept his voice soothing, wisely choosing not to inform her about the incident involving Yuudai, some glue and the teacher's room coffeemaker. No point in worrying the woman any more than she already was. And besides, he had already managed to adequately …discipline Yuudai. "Won't you at least ask me to be seated?"

She flushed.

"That was rude of me." She waved a distracted hand at the empty benches that lined the shop. "Please, take your pick."

He nodded, taking the seat offered.

"Would you like some tea?"

She was looking tired and worn out. He was uncomfortably aware of the dark shade under her eyes and the way that the damp golden curls stuck to her forehead. He saw that even though her lips were curved into a perfect smile, her eyes reflected nothing of it.

"Please don't trouble yourself." He smiled. "Why don't you take a seat as well?"

She nodded jerkily, her smile looking like a grimace as she slipped into the empty bench on the other side of the table.

"Yuudai is a good boy." He could not stop the smile that rose to his lips this time. "He is just…err… rather energetic."

She laughed; a lovely tinkling sound.

"Is that how you are describing him now?"

"Among other things, yes." The smile on his lips wavered and for a while he wondered how best to broach the topic that had brought him here today. "You must be aware that almost three years ago certain policies concerning the curriculum of the Civilian Academy underwent a change."

She nodded again, her gaze wary.

"The High Lord decreed that Civilian children should also possess certain minimal skills necessary to defend themselves should the need ever arise." He continued smoothly. "And for the last three years we have been collaborating with the teachers of the Ninja Academy to create a program named _Primer_…"

She groaned, burying her face in the palm of her hands.

"I was afraid of this!" Her voice shook with some suppressed emotion. "No matter what I tell Yuudai." She looked up, her azure eyes tremulous on her pale face. "Sensei, you _must_ explain it to him. He listens to you! A Civilian can _never_ be a ninja!" She raked her fingers through her hair, struggling for words. "Yuudai doesn't seem to or rather _want _to understand the Order. And ever since these classes started …"

He could understand her fear. Taiki was run like a well oiled machine. Every aspect within her walls followed certain laws, carefully crafted and maintained by the Order and he was not unaware of the consequences of violating the Order. Sometimes, people disappeared and he, like the rest of Taiki pretended that they never existed and if families wept, it was in silence. It was bitter, this peace they had.

"Arisu san, please." He forced his voice to remain unwavering. "Calm yourself."

She swallowed the strangled half sob, rallying her wits but he could see that her curled fists were shaking.

"In this case Yuudai's ambition has served him well."

She looked up, startled.

"What?"

He was not unsurprised by her reaction. The Order never spared anyone on account of their _tender_ age before.

"As you can imagine, the Primer was rather grueling." He continued smoothly, almost as if she had not interrupted him. "Most failed to meet with the exacting standards that was demanded by the _Primer_. But some, like Yuudai, fared exceptionally well." He paused for a moment, letting her absorb his words. "And so, the Order has decided to transfer these students to the Ninja Academy."

"What?"

Her voice quivered and it was almost as if she had lost control of her vocabulary.

"Provided they pass a test, of course. The High Lord believes that this may be way to integrate the Civilians and the Ninjas."

Try as he might he could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He was not one who would be fooled by the Order's sudden wish to bridge a decade old chasm with a single bridge. But he was wise and would keep his counsel to himself.

"For Yuudai it is a great honor."

"I know." Her voice was small and on her white face her blue eyes looked unnaturally glittery. She took a deep shuddering breath. "I _know_."

"Arisu san…"

For a moment she looked haunted, her gaze fixed on some distant point. But when she finally met his eyes the coldness in her orbs frightened him.

"I am thankful for the honor that the Order has bestowed on my son." Her voice was pleasant enough but the warmth that usually extruded from her tone was gone and the weight of unsaid words hung heavily in the air. "And I am grateful that you brought me this news personally."

'_Don't kill the messenger Arisu san.'_ He sighed pushing forward the small folder that he had been carrying across the table. "You give me too much credit." His eyes followed her sharp, precise movements as she undid the clasps and pulled the papers out. "Bringing you this news is part of my job. Besides there are certain technicalities to complete, formal jargon actually. I am supposed to guide you through it."

"Ah." She made no effort to hide the ice in her tone. "And what _exactly_ is this _technicality_ that needs to be completed?"

Ever since the start of their conversation he had been dreading the point when he would have to broach this topic.

"I believe that I have already mentioned a test."

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the papers spread in front of her.

"I am afraid that I cannot provide you with the details of the test as I do not know them myself. What I _can_ tell you however that it is going to be a Survival exercise." If he expected a response from her he received none. "The test will be of the standard administered to Class 0 Genin in the Ninja Academy. Naturally, there will be a possibility of the participant sustaining injury that might, God forbid lead to some disability." He paused. _'Or even death.'_

He did not mouth those words, but they remained, hanging like a suspended sword over their heads.

"The students have all been made aware of this possibility and they have decided that they want go ahead with it anyway." His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. _'Stupid, Idealist brats.'_ He forced himself to continue. "Still, the Order feels that it is only fair to inform the parents of the consequences of this rite of passage." He paused, taking a while to form the words, letting. "Please look over the consent forms. If you are still willing, then sign them, it will give Yuudai the permission to participate. If not …"

"Yuudai will be very disappointed if I deny him permission." There was a watery smile on her face and she looked so brittle that he was afraid that the slightest push would shatter her. "Do you have a pen with you?"

"Yes." He pushed the cheap ball point towards her. "But … are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Taiki has given me… a lot." Her voice was hollow. "And I intend to repay her in full measure."

OoOoOoO

"Ma."

Her head jerked up, wide eyes searching for the source of the voice in the darkness.

"Why are you sitting in the dark in the middle of the day?"

She could hear him fumbling amongst the benches before the lights flickered on.

"Aren't you going to open the shop?"

"Yuudai."

She was at his side in a second, wrapping her arms around his body, crushing him to her.

"Ma." He gasped, flailing his hands. "Can't breathe."

She did not answer nor did her hold slacken. For a while both of them remained thus, silent.

"Ma." His voice was small. "Is anything wrong?"

"No." Her arms around him tightened, her palms drew soothing circles on his back. "Everything is as it should be."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gi Kou landed lightly on the edge of the cliff that bordered Area 51 like the waning moon, gray eyes sweeping over the landscape and over the shadows that curled around the base of the crooked trees and hid in the crevices of the rocky outcrops. He crouched on the jagged edge for the barest instant before launching himself off it.

Whenever the people of Taiki spoke of Area 51, which was not very often if they could help it, they did so in hushed tones and with superstitious dread. There was something in the scarred ground and the way the dead trees rose from it stretching their bare branches towards the heavens that scared them. They wove fantastic stories around it, shrouding it in more mystery than was necessary.

He snorted, his feet touching the ground lightly.

The Ninja of Taiki _never_ spoke of Area 51. Among other things it was the General's favorite haunting grounds and therefore as a rule strictly off limits.

'_And yet, here I am.' _He was glad for the porcelain mask that covered his bitter smile, as he raced through the petrified jungle. _'I suppose I should be honored.'_

The trees parted suddenly opening into a wide clearing and he kept a tight rein on his faculties when he stepped out of the shadows.

"General." He bowed, raising his fists to his chest in a traditional salute. The General did not bother to turn around or to acknowledge his greeting but the hair at the nape of his neck bristled. "Juugo sama." He tried not to let his voice waver.

He could almost feel the weight of Juugo's amber gaze on him.

"Hunter."

He tried not to feel glad when Juugo turned towards the General.

"General." Juugo's voice was crisp. "Shall we begin?"

He had never seen the General this close before but he could understand why half the women in Taiki, ninja and civilian alike swooned at the mere mention of his name. He looked like a statue, carved by the skillful hand of some long forgotten artist, perfect …frozen.

Something rippled in the air and he barely had the time to dodge out of the way.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ He cursed, skidding to a halt on the ground, balancing himself on the balls of his feet. _'This is what you get for gawking like some hormonal female.'_

It did not appear as if the General had moved. He still looked deceptively lax, fingers resting on the hilt of his sword, not a single hair out of place.

'_Che.'_ He frowned, gathering his wits. _'What the fuck were you expecting? He is the fucking General!'_

The air seemed heavy and for some reason his limbs felt like lead.

'_Damn it.'_

Behind the safety of his mask his eyes widened as the General flickered out of sight before something crashed into his mask with the force on an oncoming mallet. He felt himself launched off his feet and he tried not to wince as he collided with a tree with an audible crack of breaking ribs.

'_Damn.' _He was aware of sticky fluid that coursed down his temples. _'There's got to be a purpose in this exercise.' _He pulled himself up, peeling the cracked mask off his face, uncomfortably aware of the shards that still remained embedded in the flesh. _'I just hope that I remain alive to learn it.'_

He could feel the General's eyes on him and resisted the urge to meet those enigmatic orbs, forcing his gaze to remain glued on his sandaled foot.

'_Fuck.'_ He cursed, straining his senses. _'Think Hunter think!'_

His fingers moved rapidly, curling into the familiar sign, concentrating as he felt the mist curl up around him, covering the landscape like a thick white blanket.

'_I don't think it's going to help much but …'_

He forced his body to move, soft footed through the milky veil.

'_But I gotta …'_

His arms moved of their own accord, the sharp edge of his kunai hardly managing to deflect the gleaming blade that cut through the fog like it were made of butter.

'_Fight back…'_

His body seemed to be on autopilot, fueled by some primal instinct to survive. He tried to weave his way out of the net that the dancing blade wove around him, feeling like a fly lured into a spider's web. Something clawed into his shoulders jerking him out of his daze.

'_Damn it.'_ There was something heavy in the pit of his stomach, making it difficult for him to breathe. _'And he hasn't even used a jutsu.'_

The situation was, as his sensei would say, _most_ shameful.

He coughed, wiping the blood that dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand, not liking the way his legs shook and the effort it took to hold himself upright.

'_This is a man who had once fought demons.'_ He bit into his already abused lips feeling the hot coppery taste fill his mouth, washing away the cobwebs that clouded his mind. _'How do I match him?'_

Frankly, he had not expected his _appraisal _to go well and he _had_ expected to end up as a punching bag, albeit one that could _occasionally_ retaliate. The General's quiet observance felt almost like a physical weight on his self, coiling around his heart like a frozen python, slowly choking the breath out of him.

'_Apparently I had put too much faith in my own skill.'_ His body protested as he forced it move, narrowly avoiding the kiss of the General's infamous Kusanagi. _'Or the lack of thereof.'_

He rolled to safety, his fingers a blur of motion, even as he tried to avoid some of Kusanagi's more flirtatious overtures. Hopefully he would be able to carry the jutsu through before …

He had that detached feeling again, almost as if he was observing the fight from somewhere outside his body. He moved like an automaton, his protesting muscles following the pattern that had been drilled into them during his years amongst the Elites, for the moment uncaring of the long scarlet lines that the greedy blade left on his body.

He vaulted out of reach, crouching on the ground as he concentrated. His charka drained out of his self like grains of sand, even as the air that surrounded him suddenly went dry, the moisture coiling in the shape of the shimmering water dragon around him.

"Suiton." He yelled, marshalling his charka. "Suiryuudan no jutsu." It had been a while since he had shouted out the name of a technique like some freshly minted Genin from the Academy. But he needed this now. Names had _power_.

He felt an uncharacteristic thrill of exhilaration as the dragon roared, the watery maws engulfing the General in their fluid embrace.

'_Oookay.'_ He panted, senses stretched taut like a drawn bowstring. _'That didn't go so bad.'_

The ground under his feet exploded like a geyser in a shower of boulders and hot black mud. He felt himself propelled upwards, the heat signing his skin before being ingloriously deposited on the hard ground with a bone jarring impact.

'_Maybe I should…'_ He coughed up more blood, dark spots dancing before his eyes like shimmering butterflies. _'Concentrate more on surviving.'_

The thought hit him with more force than anything had up till this moment.

'_Live today.'_ It was painful to move but he slowly pulled himself up, sitting on his haunches, resting the flat to his palm on the soil. _'Fight tomorrow.'_

"I" It was more difficult to form the words than he thought. "Yield."

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke stood very still, having returned Kusanagi to its sheath. His opponent would not be getting up anytime soon and even if he did, he was hardly worthy of his blade. His was the deceptive laxness of a seasoned predator and only the light tapping of his fingers over the hilt of his most favored weapon betrayed his impatience and boredom.

Indifferent eyes watched the Hunter struggle to rise and for an infinitesimal second the barest glint of sardonic amusement flashed in his eyes.

_Blue eyes glared at him from underneath the dusty golden bangs. Nostrils flared and whiskered cheeks puffed up in anger._

'_Oi Teme.'_ _Chubby fingers pointed in his direction, almost touching the tip of his nose. 'This time I am gonna beat you.'_

The Hunter's movements were laboriously slow and Sasuke noticed that he was favoring his right side, as he settled on his haunches, resting his hand on the moist earth. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly. He knew that pose too well.

"I" The Hunter's voice sounded distant to his ears. "Yield."

"_Yield?" Only __**he**__ could look so stupidly incredulous in the midst of a potentially life threatening battle. "Seriously Sasuke." The smile on his face was crooked, an almost alien expression. "What in our history together makes you think that __**I**__ will __**yield**__?"_

His eyes bled red, the tomoe in his eyes swirled into view. He could barely feel the prickling, burning sensation as lightning leapt between his fingers or hear the chirping of a thousand birds that filled the air.

"_What's with you and shoving a chidori into my chest?" He smiled through split lips, the familiar shit eating grin shadowed by the out of place weariness in his eyes and the sarcasm in his tone. "Teme, have you no imagination at all?"_

He was aware of wide, terrified icy eyes staring into his scarlet orbs. His palm tightened around the soft flesh of the Hunter's neck, stopping his attack a mere inch away from the ashen face. The electricity still sizzled in his hand, making that curious noise that had earned it its name, the jumping arc occasionally touching the Hunter's pale skin and flaxen hair. The acrid smell of burning flesh floated to his nostrils, almost as disgusting as the smell of raw fear and helplessness that rolled off the Hunter's self.

"_Are you afraid?" His smile was feral and there was something primal in the way his eyes glittered and in the way the vile red charka coiled around him. "Scaredy cat."_

The Hunter seemed paralyzed, like a rabbit caught in the sinewy coils of a python. His fingers loosened slightly and he willed the lightning in his hand to dissipate. The Hunter collapsed in a heap at his feet, coughing and clutching at his throat.

"Send him to Suna." His voice was cold and his eyes met Juugo's for the briefest instant. "Maybe he will entertain Gaara more than he has amused me."

He took off before Juugo could say anything, nimbly balancing himself on the bare branches of the dead forest. He had no mood for any more of Juugo's _advices_ today.

Finally assured that he had come far enough to be left undisturbed by any sort of _annoyance_, he settled himself under one of the trees and rested his back to the desiccated bark. Above his head the sun burned with a fierce white hot glow, glaring down on his upturned face.

_He was limp, quiet, too quiet, the shuddering rise and fall of his chest barely perceptible. It did not suit him, the scarlet fluid that mingled with his golden hair and dyed his body red. Slowly, his lips curved upwards into that familiar, irritating, infuriating smile. _

"_You lose." His was having trouble forming the words and they came in shuddering gasps. "Baka teme." _

OoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading

Please Review

(Making Puppy dog eyes)

Please


	4. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Subho Bijoya

* * *

A/N: I am alive O_o

To all my lovely reviewers, Thank you so much for your great reviews. They make me very happy. I am sorry that I have not responded to all your reviews individually as I have been buried under like a mountain of work and I have just managed to dig myself out but I promise I will do so soon. Meanwhile keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

The wind was especially loud tonight. He wailed and howled, battering against the barred windows, raising a swirl of dust and sand as he ripped through the winding alleys and butted against the sandstone ramparts of Suna. The city appeared to be asleep, huddled under the blanket of the night but the shadows hidden in the liquid darkness told another story. They stood silently, the sleepless soldiers of the sand, too used to this weather and too well trained to abandon their posts due to a little sandstorm. Besides even though their eyesight was obscured by the storm, their other senses screamed at them to be wary. The Kazekage was out tonight and the last thing any ninja of Suna desired was to be found lacking by their beloved Kazekage.

It was still dark when he finally returned home and the storm showed no sign of abating. He entered through the window closing it softly behind him, soundlessly moving across the carpeted floor towards the refrigerator. These midnight rounds nearly always made him hungry. He did not bother to heat the milk as he usually did but gulped it down cold, savoring the flavor.

"So, did you find everything to your liking?"

He turned, leaning on the freeze, grim mouth twisting slightly into the shadow of a smile.

"Security in Suna is _never_ to my liking. It is to me, a constant work in progress." He stalked forward, depositing the now empty bottle on the worn table. "But why are you still awake?"

She moved from her place at the door, her nightdress clinging deliciously to her curves with every step she took.

"Don't you know," She lifted her hand, her slim digits wiping away the droplets of milk that had dribbled down the corner of his mouth and the look in her pearly eyes called forth the familiar fire in his blood, "why?"

He groaned and pulled her close, his hands reaching for the knot that held her robe together.

"Not here stupid," She gurgled, swatting at his shoulder, "Karou might walk in."

"Right," He cursed softly, "We definitely don't want Karou walking in on us," He gathered her in his arms and sushined in a swirl of sand into the darkened recesses of their bedroom, "Now", His lips took a rakish slant, "where were we?"

She slipped out of his arms, moving with practiced ease in the darkness, her voice beckoning him like a siren's call.

"We are where we want to be."

He followed her, the mattress dipping under his weight as he settled beside her, his lips touching hers in an intimate caress. She responded as always, opening to him like a flower at the first kiss of rain and he devoured her, drunk in the heady ambrosia of her taste.

"Hanabi," His voice was rough, "Hanabi," His mouth traced her collarbone and the scar that ran down from her shoulders and across her breast, "Let me love you."

She laughed; that deliciously throaty sound which was still capable of rendering him insane with want.

"If you don't stop talking Gaara," She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer still, "I am going to be very, very angry."

He stopped talking.

Later, when they were both sated, they lay silently basking in their shared contentment. One of Gaara's arms remained curled around Hanabi and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulders while her fingers drew soothing circles over his chest. It was precious, this elusive peace they had and he was loath to shatter it.

"Gaara," Hanabi's voice was soft when she finally spoke, "It has finally arrived."

His arms tightened around her for an infinitesimal second and he was glad for the darkness which covered his face.

"I know," His tone was inflectionless.

"We have waited so long and yet," Hanabi paused, searching for the right words, "and yet, this thing in my heart, this thing refuses to leave," Her voice was bitter, "What if …"

"Hanabi," Though his voice wasn't harsh and his touch on the silken strands of her hair was reassuring, yet she had no problem in reading the unsaid command in his voice. She swallowed the words that had almost spilled from her lips. In their world, words were more precious than gold and as vulnerable as a new born calf. "How is Karou's training progressing?"

"She understands the way of the Hyuuga well enough," She allowed him to turn the conversation, "Lee niisan is getting most vocal about fanning her flames of youth."

"Oh," Gaara was hard pressed to repress a shudder, "That's …good."

"Don't worry," There was the barest tinge of a laugh in Hanabi's voice, "I don't think Karou likes the leotard." Her fingers touched his jaw, "Are you going to visit the Academy?"

"Perhaps."

"Hmm," She sighed, "Karou will like that and so will the others." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, "And what is this I hear, of demons prowling in the Mist?"

Gaara chuckled; the deep velvety sound rose from deep within his chest and washed over her like warm mead.

"Must you blame me for Taiki's imagination?"

"Pity Taiki, dear husband," She purred, "That deceitful child can't even blame you, even though she knows that you are the monster under their bed. After all, monsters under the bed don't exist do they?" Her voice was chilly, all ice and venom, "But there will be questions … I wonder what _he_ will do?"

The temperature of the room suddenly plummeted and for a moment Gaara felt as if Suhaku was back inside him, whispering dreams of blood and carnage in his ears.

"What will he do?" His lips curved into a smile, an emotion that barely touched his eyes, "What will he do indeed?"

OoOoOoOoO

He ran through the forest, his feet barely touching the crooked limbs. Around him rain fell like a thick white sheet, cold and numbing, plastering his clothes to his body. The wound across his forehead had finally congealed and but the ache in his ribs gnawed like a crab in his belly. The momentary adrenalin rush of the solider pill was slipping from his self like a worn cloak and with every step he took his limbs seemed heavier and each breath he took an effort. It was getting more and more necessary to take a breather and to dress his wounds.

Still, he dared not stop.

It was too important, this missive he carried. Failure was not an option, not for him at least. It was only the years of training that kept him from collapsing as he jumped from branch to branch but he understood that he was cutting it rather close. He stretched his senses, trying to locate any pursuers. No one registered on his radar but that meant little. These dark forests of Mist with its labyrinthine mesh of crooked trees and treacherous swamps played tricks on a man's mind and turned hunters into prey.

'_I am not prey,'_ He gritted teeth, forcing his limbs to obey, _'I am a Hunter.'_

He kept repeating the words, humming them like a mantra in his mind. He glanced briefly at the sun. There was still some hours of daylight left.

'_I should be able to make it. No… I am going to make it.'_

He was close now. He could sense it. The forest was thinning and the branches tore at his uniform in a desperate effort to hold him back. The rain still pelted down on him remorselessly, the fat, icy drops cutting into his skin like poisoned senbons.

'_Finally,'_ He panted, his breath coming in great shuddering gasps, _'Finally…'_

The forest suddenly opened into a clearing, sloping down towards a narrow stream that cut across it like a silver thread. Skeletal houses stood on the riverbanks, their broken forms a reminder of the times before the great wars when this village was still thriving and full of life. Now Nature was reclaiming what she had once lost to man as creepers grew over the structures and trees sprung up from the cracks in the walls. Very soon, nothing would remain, not even these mute witnesses of the past eager to tell their stories to a weary traveler.

It was not an uncommon scene. Villages such as these were scattered throughout Mist, scars of the past, avoided by the fanciful for their fear of the unknown and by prudent by the fear of outlaws. But he had traced this path many times before and he saw what others did not. He crouched on a slippery appendage of one of the trees that circled the forest and let his gray eyes survey the area.

Strategically placed between the settlements of Sweet Water and Broken Sword, these ruins had once served as an outpost for Mist. Now, it was in the words of his Captain 'reclaimed, redesigned and restructured' by the Hunters of Taiki. A brief smile touched his lips and he could not stop the bubble of relief that welled up within him. But he took his time to scan the surroundings because the last thing he wanted to do was lead the enemy to his base.

Everything appeared in place, the perimeter seals and traps were in place. The mild genjestu that covered the area looked uncompromised. He let off a great shuddering gasp of breath before he carefully landed on the grass weaving his way through the traps to the hidden door. Raising a finger he quietly tapped on the wooden panel, the rhythm of the beats following a pattern known only to the Hunters. The door opened a sliver and he slipped inside the dark recess. His legs were shaking but he managed to gasp out his ID to the waiting Hunter.

"Hunter 201, Group 8A," Black spots danced in front of his eyes and feared that he would shame himself, "I …I must talk to the Captain."

"Keisuke," The Hunter on guard duty peered at him, "You look like shit man."

"Ginta?" He blinked, trying to bring Ginta's face into focus, "Is that you?"

"Some asshole did a number on you eh?" He felt a palm in the back of his hand gently moving him forward. "Let's get you to the medics first. Then, I'll go and alert the captain."

He found that he had no will to argue and allowed himself to be lead into the medical section. His body seemed to fold on itself as the medics pushed him onto one of the white beds that lined the room. It felt good to be clean and to be able to finally lie down and all the exhaustion he had pushed to back of his mind returned to the forefront with a vengeance. It was getting more and more difficult to remain awake.

"Fifteen minutes," The medic's voice was sharp as the medic pulled the curtains around his enclosure close, "He seriously needs to sleep."

"Right," He heard his Captain grunt. There was a scrape of metal across the floor the Captain pulled a chair and sat down beside him, "You got something to say Keisuke?"

He smiled wearily, wondering how best to deliver the news and decided on the blunt approach.

"We lost Sweet water Captain."

Kimamura stared at Keisuke, glad for the training that helped all Hunters gain an effective poker face and for the fact that he had activated the privacy seals surrounding the cubicle before he stepped inside.

While Sweet Water was not the biggest of all the Taikian settlements in Mist, it was one of their more important strategic nodes and was thus heavily fortified. One just didn't _lose_ Sweet water. There was feeling of knotting discomfort in his belly but he managed to keep his voice indifferent.

"Elucidate."

Keisuke was looking pale under the bandages and there was a hunted look in his eyes that were starting to look more and more unfocussed. It was unbecoming of a Hunter to be so open about his feelings. Kimamura repressed a sigh. Perhaps it was the medicines taking effect. Nevertheless, once Keisuke recovered, he would have to have a talk …

"They got us," Keisuke's voice was barely above a whisper and he had to strain himself to hear the halting words, "the demons."

This time he was startled into betraying a reaction. "What?" He placed a palm on Keisuke's shoulder, "Keisuke?" That'd better be the medicine talking.

Keisuke turned towards him, that weary half smile dangling on his lips, his eyes glazed and glassy before they fixed on his face, speaking in a strange sing song tone.

"He wove the forests of ink around them and filled it with creatures from beyond the void and birds that whispered the song of sirens."

'_He is delirious,'_ Kimamura sucked in a harsh breath, his fingers curled into a ball. _'But, he was okay two minutes ago.'_

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of his palm. With a swift movement he got up, flinging aside the curtains that surrounded the cubicle.

"Medic," He had tried to keep his voice even but some of his frustration must have made its way into the tenor of his voice because a medic came hurrying forward. Wordlessly he jerked his head towards Keisuke.

She barely inclined her head in assent before bending over Keisuke, her hands glowed a soft green as she scanned his body. While she did not say anything Kimamura found the increasing ashen shade around her mouth alarming.

"Mira," He tried not to flinch at the sound of the smooth voice. He had been so distracted that he had failed to sense her arrival. "Report, please."

He wasn't really surprised to see her. While Mei Lin usually left most of the work of the medical bay to her juniors, not choosing to interfere unless in the case of the direst emergencies, she monitored their effort closely and ensured that everything ran smoothly like a well oiled machine.

Mira straightened and for a while she remained silent and Kimamura had the feeling that she was struggling to form the words. But before she could say anything Keisuke began to convulse violently, his eye rolling up in his head, cracked lips into a soundless scream.

"Shit," Mei Lin moved forward, "Move." Her voice was curt as she motioned Mira to move aside, activating the seals embedded on the bed to contain Keisuke lest he do himself some injury by reopening his wounds. "Get me the 507. We have to stabilize him first."

"Okay." Mira nodded, deftly moving to prepare the said article.

Kimamura never understood why he felt so queasy at the sight of a needle. He could face down hordes of enemies with a stick but to see a needle, or even worse, to see it being pushed into someone else's skin…

"Captain, if you will," Mei Lin's voice was crisp as she bustled around Keisuke, "Please wait in my office. I shall join you presently."

"Very well," He accepted the dismissal graciously. He was, after all, of little help in a situation like this. "In that case I will return to my office. If you could …"

"Fine, I know where to find you," She did not look up, wordlessly directing the other medics who had arrived to fall into position. "Now go. Shoo!"

He nodded again and turned to leave. He was the Captain of the Hunters and as the leader of the cream of Taiki's Elite he knew when to retreat.

OoOoOoOoO

He always loved the song of the forest, the melody of creatures of the night mixing with the orchestra of the crickets and the whispers of the leaves. It calmed him, this illusion of peace that disguised the true violence of the wild. He sat still amongst the crooked branches, a shadow painted in shades of light and darkness, allowing the wind to ruffle his hair and play in the voluminous fold of his coat. He lifted a finger, watching a moonbeam shyly touch tiny black spot on the pale digit. He leaned back and closed his eyes. It was not time yet. But that was okay. This was a waiting game and in this … He always won.

OoOoOoOoO

_A long, long, time ago, when this world was still young, _

_In the land of a thousand leaves there lived three brothers,_

_Of them we sing this song,_

_Three brothers,_

_The Sun_

_The Moon_

_And the Evening Star_

OoOoOoOoO

Please Review!Please O_o

Keep Reading!


End file.
